Compatible As Cats & Dogs
by CrimsonFeatherz
Summary: Mello was never the sort of person who wanted friends. He couldn't understand why someone would deliberately make themselves vulnerable to hurt. So then... how does Matt fit into things? A Mello and Matt story. May turn into MelloXMatt, it depends.
1. Chapter 1

As Compatible As Cats & Dogs

Chapter One: The Roommate

**A/N: Well, here goes; my first attempted story on here that is actually supposed to be serious! So anyway, this is written from a third person Mello POV (point of view). It takes place at Wammy's, and Mello and Matt are around... let's say about 12-13. So yeah; please judge nicely, but I don't mind constuctive criticism (no outright flaming please, it hurts my feelings. ^_^). Happy reading, and I hope you enjoy! **

"Hey Mello, want to play with us?"

"Piss off."

"Hi Mello, what's up?!"

"The sky. Maybe if you weren't such an idiot you'd already know that."

"Hello Mello! Teehee, that rhymes!"

"I'll give you a rhyme; kiss my ass."

Mello felt like he would snap at the next person who talked to him. Seriously, how hard was it to study peacefully in the sunny weather? Obviously it was impossible, and Mello was starting to regret coming out in the first place. He should've just stayed in his room.

No matter how hard he tried to be mean and grouchy to everyone, they just wouldn't leave him alone. And it wasn't because they genuinely liked Mello either. Sometimes being second in the rankings had its disadvantages. Maybe when he reached the top he could bend people more easily to his will. An image of him laying back on a chair and being given chocolate offerings entered his head. Mello couldn't help but grin a little at that; and take a bite of the chocolate he was already holding in his right hand.

_Munch. Crunch. Munch. _

"Still studying Mello?" Mello's neck stiffened as he slowly turned to look in the direction from which that soft, emotionless voice came from.

"What do you want Near," he hissed at the white haired pyjama clad boy. Near was twirling a strand of his hair in almost a nervous way. No wonder; he barely ventured outside.

"Well actually, Roger asked me to tell you that he requests your presence in his office," he answered.

"Well then Near, you can tell Roger that if he wants my presence so badly he can come and get me himself, instead of sending his pet."

Near cleared his throat. "He also said that if you do not come right away he will ban you from eating chocolate for a week."

Damn, Roger knew Mello too well.

Mello stretched out his arms and yawned. "Well, I suppose I should see what the old man wants," he said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, after making a quick detour to his room to put away all his text books, he made his way over to Roger's office. He wouldn't admit it, but he was curious as to why he wanted to see him. As far as Mello could remember he hadn't pulled any pranks or bullied anyone recently, but then again Mello's memory could be sketchy at times. Well… not really, but that wasn't the point.

When he knocked upon the door and heard a 'come in' from Roger, he didn't know what to expect as he entered the room.

Well, for one thing, he definitely didn't expect there to be somebody in the office already. He was in a chair next to Roger, no older than Mello himself. Mello wracked his brain to try to remember ever seeing this kid before. Nothing came to mind, and Mello was sure that if he had seen the kid he would've remembered his dark red hair and completely retarded looking goggles. Therefore, this boy had to be new.

"Mello, this is Matt," Roger introduced, while trying to wave Mello over to sit down. He ignored the gesture and instead looked at Matt suspiciously. He wasn't even paying attention; he was too busy playing some sort of video game. A DS or a Gameboy or something, some shit like that.

Great, this had better not be one of those 'Mello, help the new "special" kid fit in' sorts of things. That didn't end up so well last time.

"Anyway Mello; Matt is new here and needs a room to sleep in. Since you are the only person with no roommate, I'm sure you can understand why he will share a room with you."

It took Mello a few seconds to comprehend these two sentences, and in those few seconds Matt finally looked up. He frowned slightly, looking confused, and looked at Roger. "Boys are allowed to room with girls," he asked.

Mello didn't need any time at all to comprehend that comment, and he felt himself fill up with anger. "Are you fucking blind or something, or are you just a stupid dipshit!? I should go over there and knock your fucking block off," he screamed.

Matt looked genuinely surprised as he appeared to realise that Mello was in fact a guy. Roger rubbed his forehead in exasperation, but was otherwise unfazed by Mello's outburst. "So then-"

"Why do I have to be the one to be the one to give up my freedom," interrupted Mello. "You said I'm the only one without a roommate, but that's not true! Near is all by his fucking self too, but I don't see you picking on HIM! No, because Near is your precious little number one, and I'm just some second rate failure. Well fuck you Roger, fuck Near, and fuck me having a roommate!"

Roger waited silently as Mello fumed for a minute. As usual after he chucked a fit or let out a huge outburst he tended to simmer down a little. He made himself content with scowling at Matt and Roger and crossing his arms.

Roger sighed. "I didn't think that rooming Matt with Near would be a good idea."

"……"

"I believe that it will be good for you to have a roommate Mello."

"…………"

"Mello, are you even listening?" Mello narrowed his eyes at Roger in response, silently mulling over the situation. It seemed like there was no way of getting out of it.

"Mello, you have to promise me that you'll help Matt adjust to living here. Try to act… kinder than you usually do. Make him feel welcome."

"I'll welcome him to the infirmary," he muttered. Roger sighed, knowing that he wouldn't get anymore out of Mello. By now Matt had returned to playing his game, seeming unaffected in any way by the conversation. His sense of just plain apathy was starting to unnerve Mello. In a way it reminded him of Near, and he nearly cringed at the thought.

"Is that all you wanted Roger, or did you also bring me here to reveal that you are in fact the Devil and want to damn me to hell for eternity," Mello asked bitterly.

"No Mello, I think that's your role to play," replied Roger sadly. "Go on; take Matt back to the room."

Still unfazed, Matt closed the screen of his video game and slipped it into his pocket. He stood without a word. Mello felt another spout of irritation just looking at the boy, so he turned and walked right back out the door.

The walk back to Mello's room, well, _Matt _and Mello's room now, started in silence. Mello was trying to keep his temper under control by thinking up different ways to release his wrath on Roger. He was having an inner debate on whether to tie him up and stuff him into the closet or set fire to his desk when Matt spoke to him.

"Look, umm, I'm sorry about before, you know, me mistaking you for a girl," he said remorsefully. "You don't really look like one… it's just that your hair's a little long. And I'm wearing goggles, so it kinda clouds my vision sometimes."

"Do you honestly think that you're the first one to insult me like that," Mello responded dryly. "I honestly don't give a shit what you think of me. You're nothing special kid; believe me."

The redhead looked a little taken aback by the comment, but persisted in trying to make conversation. "I just thought that since we're rooming together now that we should be able to just start over," he said.

Mello wondered about the suddenly changed attitude of Matt. In Roger's office he almost seemed like an entirely different person. Was that quiet, withdrawn, almost Near-like person the same as this seemingly talkative, chipper and approval seeking kid? Mello was usually quite a good judge of character, but now he was a bit puzzled.

Wait, why was he even bothering to think about this? Sure, Matt was his roommate now, but he shouldn't be starting to psychologically analyse his personality. He was Mello's enemy, a burden, only trouble.

"Umm, hello? You in another world or something?" Mello glanced back at Matt with shifty eyes, and ignored the question. "Why do you treat me like I'm below you or something?" Mello couldn't help but snort at this. "Because you are," he answered. He thought that that would be enough to shut Matt's big mouth, but he was sorely mistaken.

"I'm only trying to be polite you know…" Mello really was starting to get pissed off now. It was like this kid was a dog or something, and that he had automatically latched onto him. Well, it wasn't Mello's fault he was more of a cat person.

Mello was extremely relieved when they finally reached his room. People had started to follow him, obviously interested in Matt. Every new kid was snapped up like a slab of meat in this place. He opened the door and automatically collapsed on his bed, just wanting to relax for a minute. His day so far had been stressful; he needed that minute.

"Hmm, this place is cosy," commented Matt, who had gone straight to the second bed and sat down. Mello saw him reach back into his pocket and retrieve his video game. He turned it on without another word.

Good, maybe the kid would leave Mello alone now. He reached over to his bedside table and picked up his math textbook. He had a test on Monday and needed to be prepared. There was no way he'd just let Near win without a fight.

For a couple of hours all was just fine in silence. Mello studied for his test, and Matt continued playing his game, as impossible as it seemed. Finally though, Mello's stomach got into the equation, growling for some food. Well, maybe just some chocolate.

Mello placed the book back on the table and moved himself off the bed. He crossed the room without even looking at Matt, but his plan of silently slipping away was thwarted when the redhead also jumped off his bed. "Hey, don't leave me," he protested, and Mello impatiently turned around. "C'mon, I don't even know my way around here yet. Could you, like, give me a tour or something?"

Mello's stomach was starting to tie itself in knots as he craved more chocolate, but he figured that it would be quicker and easier to just listen to Matt instead of starting an argument. Well, unless he beat him up or something, but it was the kid's first day. Roger would have his head for that.

"Fine," he sighed. "Move it." Matt happily shot right through the door, and waited for Mello to lead the way.

"Amazing, can you sit and roll over too," he muttered as he moved on ahead. Time seemed to skip by quickly as Mello gave Matt a tour of the orphanage.

"There's the place everyone eats."

"Go down that corridor and you'll get into the classes block."

"That's the infirmary. Let me tell you something, I'm psychic and I foresee that you'll be spending a lot of time there."

"In there's the library."

"Through that door's the recreation room."

Finally when it felt like Mello had shown Matt around enough he practically bolted back to the eating area. Nothing could ever be compared to the moments when Mello received his chocolate. If chocolate was a person then Mello would be head over heels in love with it.

He hummed in contentment as he stood crunching his chocolate, which he could vaguely see Matt looking upon with a frown. "Is that chocolate drugged or something," he asked. Mello ignored him. Nothing could spoil his mood when it came to chocolate.

"Well look at that. There's little girly mellow Mello." Almost nothing. He turned and shot daggers at the tall black haired boy who was behind him. Steve was one of the only people that Mello despised more than Near.

Steve turned his attention away from Mello, looking at Matt, who was standing a few feet away. "Oh yes, I heard about a new kid," said Steve thoughtfully. "Well, it seems Mello finally has found a friend, hmm?"

"Get lost and go jack off to yourself Steve," growled Mello. Even though Steve was bigger (and had a bigger mouth), in a fight between the two Mello could overpower him. Steve was just too stupid to get the lesson.

Steve gave a cocky shrug and smirked at Matt. The redhead had suddenly seemed to quieten back down, looking down at his feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. He looked like… a kicked puppy.

"Hey, new kid! Look at me when I'm talking 'bout you!" Mello watched as Steve moved right up to Matt, practically trapping him into a corner. Matt's eyes looked up at Steve slowly and nervously. Mello almost pitied the kid, but merely looked on the scene.

"Huh, what's wrong? Do I scare you," mocked Steve, shoving Matt. The redhead didn't reply, just stood still. Pathetically, cowardly, not daring to speak. This seemed to irritate Steve.

"What the hell?! Why are you just standing there!? Grow some damn balls; can't you see your girlfriend isn't going to help you!?" This was when Mello, who had moved forward, punched Steve full in the mouth. The older boy hadn't been prepared for that, and therefore fell onto the ground from the impact. Mello snarled. "I warned you Steve," he said, and kicked him in the gut once. As Steve started cursing and attempted to get back up, Mello turned back to Matt. "Come on chicken shit; we're leaving."

And so Mello walked back out of the eating area, ignoring the points and whispers that were starting to take place.

**A/N: Well, there's the first chapter out of the way. *wipes sweat from forehead* It's weird, this story is already starting to turn out completely different from what I first thought. It's almost like there's an actual Mello and Matt influencing the story. *shiver* Creepy. So, I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible. Until then though I suppose it's goodbye. **


	2. Chapter 2, Discussions

**A/N: Wow, I did a second chapter to something! *hears cheering* Anyway, I just read the most saddest AU Matt & Mello story ever; and it's called Romance of the Two Dancing Girls. Seriously, by the end I was crying, and I don't usually cry over stories. It shatters my self-esteem to read such good stories that completely crush mine into dust. Ah well, I try my best. Oh yeah, and on chapter one I forgot to do a warning and disclaimer, whoops.**

**Warnings: In case it matters to you, there IS a fair amount of swearing in this story. Consider yourself warned. **

**Disclaimer: In case it actually matters, I don't own Death Note. If I did then Matt, Mello and L wouldn't have died, Misa would've gotten shot, and Near would've gotten all his toys broken, muahahaha! **

Chapter Two: Frustration

Back again in his room, Mello was wondering why he'd done what he just did. He could say that it was because of Steve referring to him as a girl, or just that he needed to release some frustration on somebody, but deep inside he knew that a part of him had done it for Matt.

After Mello left the scene the redhead had just stared after him in shock, not following. Probably wondering the same thing Mello was. Why did he help him?

Mello was not one who normally interfered with someone else's business, and definitely not one who fought someone else's battles. It was just the expression on Matt's face… he couldn't handle it. Just the whole pathetic and resigned way it seemed. Just calmly accepting all that was about to happen to him.

Mello decided not to keep analysing the situation, and instead make sure that it wouldn't happen again. With a sigh he lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling for a while, holding onto the rosary beads around his neck. This was one of Mello's favourite ways to reflect.

When Matt finally came back to the room he looked like nothing had even happened. He grinned at Mello and closed the door behind him. "What ya doing," he asked.

For a second Mello wondered again about Matt's rapidly changing temperaments, until he remembered he was supposed to forget about the whole thing. "Nothing," he grunted.

To Mello's annoyance Matt sat down on the end of his bed. "Thanks for helping me with that guy, I owe you one," he said gratefully.

"I didn't do it to help you, I only hit him because I hate Steve and just looking at him pisses me off," Mello lied.

"Oh, well… I guess I was lucky then."

"Why didn't you stand up for yourself," Mello asked. He actually was curious for the answer. "You were just standing there waiting for him to wipe the floor with you."

"I… don't want to talk about it." Matt slid himself off the end of the bed and walked into the bathroom. Mello shrugged to himself. He supposed that it was none of his business anyway; not that it mattered.

He sat himself back up, crunching on the chocolate that he'd managed to salvage from the pantry. He had a feeling that the next few days would be the longest of his life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When it came time for dinner Matt again followed Mello back to the eating area like a faithful puppy. The blonde tried to ignore him as well as he could, but it actually was starting to get on his nerves. Didn't this kid know the meaning of independence?

As Mello sat down at an empty table he saw Steve glaring daggers at him from across the room. He lazily stuck his middle finger up at him and lounged back on his chair. Then his mind focussed on more important things as Matt sat down on the seat next to him.

"What are you doing," asked Mello dryly. Matt grinned.

"In case you haven't noticed the other tables are already full. Besides, you're the only person here I actually know," he replied. "And you were just sitting there like some depressed loner or something. You look like you need the company, believe me." Mello slightly raised an eyebrow at Matt. "Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Well then I'll let you in on a little secret; I am not depressed and I do not mind being alone. For one thing it is a lot quieter and less annoying."

"Oh ha, ha. I can get a hint you know, I'm not stupid."

"I had no idea."

"Yeah, people seem to share the same opinion as you."

"And why is that I wonder? Would it have to do with your annoying way of talking, or your doglike qualities of tailing and following?"

"Neither…" Matt seemed to turn sombre all of a sudden and started fidgeting with his hands absentmindedly. Mello felt a spark of curiosity coming from within him, but quickly shut it back down. Whatever was up with this kid wasn't any of his concern anyway. Who cares if he was moody?

"Hi Mello!" Great, now his day was getting even worse. He took a deep breath as he turned to face the overly enthusiastic blonde girl who had approached.  
"What do you want Linda," he snapped. She looked a bit hurt by his tone. "I just wanted to see the new kid," she replied. "Hi there!"

Matt looked up at her nervously. "You're name's Matt, right," continued Linda.

"Umm… yeah…"

"I like your goggles; they're really cute." She turned back to Mello. "Steve's really angry at you, ya know? I heard about you punching him. He's planning on getting his revenge."

"I couldn't care less about that asshole," Mello scoffed. "See him and his cronies try lay a hand on me."

"Well, okay," Linda said hesitantly. "You and your friend should just look out though."

"He's not my friend," protested Mello and Matt at the same time.

"Whatever you say," giggled Linda, walking off.

"Well Matt, I'm glad you're intelligent enough to know that me being your roommate and you following me around doesn't make us friends," Mello smirked.

"See, I told you I wasn't stupid," Matt grinned back. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but Mello was beginning to like this redhead's style. Maybe having a roommate wouldn't be so bad after all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WILL YOU TURN THAT OFF NOW, IT'S ALREADY MIDNIGHT YOU DUMB FUCK," screamed Mello. Matt had already started to make good use of the gaming console hooked up to the TV. He was playing one of the Final Fantasy games. Loudly.

"Why? It's Saturday… well, Sunday now, but whatever. Haven't you heard of sleeping in," replied Matt innocently.

"ARE YOU JOKING!? I HAVE NO TIME TO BE SLEEPING IN!"

"Sheesh man, calm down. Don't you know what it means to be a kid?"

"IT MEANS THAT I NEED MY SLEEP! TURN IT OFF!"

"I think you're overreacting to the situation Mels."

"DON'T CALL ME MELS!"

"Okay, fine, sorry _Mello_. Five minutes, okay?" Mello growled and put his head under his pillow.

"Geez, that's a way to pull a hissy fit," he could vaguely hear Matt say. Still, Matt kept true to his word, and five minutes later Mello could hear him turn the TV off.

"About time," grumbled Mello. He curled up on his side and closed his eyes.

"Hey Mello?"

"What…?"

"Goodnight."

"Hmmph. Goodnight." Mello started reciting a few prayers mentally. Usually he crouched by his bed and said them out loud, but he didn't feel comfortable doing that with Matt around. He doubted the boy even knew what religion was.

Even though Matt had turned the game off, Mello still found himself struggling to find sleep. He tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. He sighed angrily; he didn't know how, but somehow it had to be Matt's fault. Or maybe he was just used to blaming other people for his problems.

Either way, it wasn't helping him sleep. He tried commanding himself to, even tried counting sheep, but to no avail. He stared at the wall impatiently. He was just about to give up trying to sleep altogether and go wander the halls for a while when he heard a small sniffling sound coming from the other bed.

Matt was facing away from Mello, but the blonde was almost absolutely certain that he was crying. He felt awkward all of a sudden. Was he supposed to say something, or just keep pretending that he was asleep? Damn Matt, he wasn't just meant to start crying all of a sudden!

Even if Mello did want to speak, he wouldn't know what to say anyway; so he made the latter option his choice and remained silent. He tried to ignore the soft sobs coming from the other side of the room and turned back to face the wall.

Maybe having a roommate _wasn't _such a good thing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mello woke in the morning, he looked at the clock on the wall and nearly had a heart attack. "FUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKK!"

From across the room Matt tumbled out of bed. "What, what is it," he cried out. "Is it a spider!? Cockroaches!? Did someone TP (toilet paper) our room!?"

"IT'S TEN BLOODY THIRTY!"

"Huh? What's your point? Geez Mello, you didn't wake me up just to tell me that fact did you?"

"I don't know how, but this is somehow you're fault," said Mello venomously.

"Uh huh, whatever you say." Mello saw Matt roll his eyes. "I don't think you're appreciating the seriousness of the situation," hissed Mello. Matt shrugged.

"If I sleep in to such a late time like this, I will get less time to study. Therefore, I will not be able to get first place on the rankings, let alone keep second!"

"Rankings," asked Matt. "I thought this was an orphanage, not a proper school."

"You idiot. Don't tell me you don't know about this place," said Mello in disbelief.

"Well excuse me for being new."

"Not just anyone can go to Wammy's you know; only the smartest kids can. We're all potential successors of L. I'm assuming that even a dumbass like you knows who L is."

"Yeah, I've heard some things about him," replied Matt.

"Well yeah, that's why we need the rankings. L needs an heir to be ready to take his place when he dies; although that shouldn't be for a long time."

"So you're second eh? You're one of the smartest people here," Matt said, sounding impressed. Mello lapped up the praise before replying. "Yes, you're quite privileged to be in my presence."

"I wouldn't quite go that far. I'm not too dumb myself ya know."

"That's yet to be proved."

"Ouch man; that hurts." Matt put a hand over his heart mockingly. Mello reached over to his bedside table to pick up a bar of chocolate. He unwrapped and bit into it.

"It's kind of creepy how much you're into chocolate," commented Matt.

"Well Wammy's encourages children to embrace their 'creepy' traits," replied Mello. "As I recall _somebody _is obsessed with stupid video games."

"Hey, the video games ain't stupid. Besides, at least they don't make you fat." Mello stopped eating the chocolate for a second.

"Ha, that got to you," laughed Matt. Mello narrowed his eyes at him.

"What's the look for. C'mon, I said chocolate makes you fat, not that you _were _fat. You must have a good metabolism." Mello took that as a peace offering. "Hmmph." Mello always was a Nazi at heart.

"So, if you're second on these so called rankings, then who's first," continued Matt with a grin.

"Don't get me started on _Near_," growled Mello. Despite that protestation, Mello started giving a very detailed explanation on why Near was a suck-up, how he was just a stupid little white albino that was so up himself, and how he didn't deserve to be on the rankings, let alone first place. Anyone else would've fallen asleep by the time Mello was done, but Matt just listened and grinned to himself throughout the whole speech.

"Until you mentioned the word albino I thought that you might've just been referring to yourself by a different name," snickered Matt. Mello chucked a pillow at him. "Wow Mello, that was completely useless."

"Not when I throw everything that's electronic in here out of the window."

"Do that and I'll flush your chocolate down the toilet."

"Then I'll flush your head down the toilet."

"Never in a million years would I have expected you to be a bully," said Matt sarcastically.

"Well doing things like flushing chocolate down the toilet should be against the law."

"Your face should be against the law."

"Those damn goggles should be against the law."

Mello was finding a strange satisfaction in matching his wits against Matt's. It was almost… fun. The other kids at Wammy's didn't amuse Mello as much as Matt did. Maybe that was just because he was his roommate though.

"So when do you they stop serving breakfast," asked Matt.

"Hmm, they stopped about… perhaps half an hour ago."

"Aww, damn!"

"Go up and beg to the cook, I'm sure she'll take pity on a little puppy like you."

"Seriously?"

"Probably."

"Well, might as well try. I don't want to starve to death. Are you coming too?"

"No, I'm not hungry. Besides, you need to learn to get some guts and go walk somewhere yourself."

"Wow, it's nice to know you care so much."

"I'm too caring for my own good." Matt rolled his eyes and moved out of the door. "I'll get you some more chocolate," he said before shutting the door.

Hmm, Mello decided that he should start making a list on the good and bad things about having a roommate.

**A/N: I hope that satisfies you enough for now. I'll try to make longer chapters in the future, but ofr now I'm just trying to update this story as fast as I can. I plan on trying to finish this story (which hopefully isn't an impossible feat). **


	3. Chapter 3, Hidden

Chapter Three- Hidden

**A/N: This is where the story begins to change from a simple occasionally humorous piece of work into angst. Sorry; but it must be done. Stories such as this can't help but have a little bit of tension in them; otherwise I don't think it would be as realistic. So anyway, I hope you guys like this story so far. But anyway, I can honestly say I'm just completely winging this story from now on. Really, I had a whole different thing planned out for this chapter that didn't involve… well, I don't want to spoil it, but let's just say it was supposed to be completely different. It's weird how that happens. Damn you Matt and Mello for ruining my plans! *shakes fist at sky* **

_Good Things about Matt:_

_1. He's not a chick_

_2. I can assure myself that he will NEVER be better than I am, therefore I get a constant self-esteem boost_

_3. He actually has some wit, even if it's only a trickle_

_4. It's so easy to insult him_

_5. I don't need to assert much authority around him because he's a bunch of chicken shit_

_6. He said that he'd get me chocolate, even though I didn't even ask (although I was about to order him to anyway)_

_7. He's like my own personal pet, minus the feeding and grooming_

_Bad Things about Matt:_

_1. He keeps me up through the night with his stupid video games and crying (I still need to get to the bottom of that)_

_2. I can't find any excuses to be deliberately mean to him_

_3. He wears these stupid goggles that block me from seeing his eyes properly; therefore I can't read his face properly or see his fear (which he should have) and not even be able to see his eye colour (extremely annoying)_

_4. He doesn't seem to have any motivation or particularly care about anything, including me being the best_

_5. He has the guts to laugh at me but not the guts to stand up for himself against stupid assholes like Steve_

_6. Around people other than me he seems to almost act like Near_

_7. He is stupid enough to act like he wants to be my friend_

Mello pondered on what to do with the list as he looked over it. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to do it in the first place; he'd wasted enough time when he should've been studying anyway. Ah well, a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

Hmm, seven points for each side, that didn't really achieve much, except making Mello realise that he was spending too much time thinking about roommates and lists and certain redheaded boys. That was definitely Matt's fault.

But when Matt walked back into the room with half a dozen of Mello's favourite chocolate bars, he almost decided to rub off all the negative points on his list. Almost.

"There you go my little chocolate fiend roommate," said Matt, chucking the bars at him. Mello hummed in contentment.

"You know what Mello? Like it or not, I think that the two of us are becoming friends." Mello looked at Matt blankly. "So anyway, what usually happens on Sundays around here?"

"Well my agenda usually includes studying and occasionally pranking Near."

"And let me guess; the rest of the kids spend the day mucking around, hanging with their friends and having fun?"

"Yeah, it's very unproductive."

"Uh huh, right." Matt shook his head sadly. "You need to lighten up a bit. Honestly, I thought blondes were supposed to have more fun than the average person."

"I'll have all the fun in the world once I beat Near."

"Okay; this is what I'm talking about. I don't know why you're obsessed with Near, perhaps you just _like _him, but you need to stop caring about what others think of you and focus more on how you should treat yourself."

"I don't care what others think of me."

"That's a bit of a contradictory statement. Why do you want to be number one?"

"Because I deserve it!"

"Why?" Mello was slowly starting to get pissed off by the way in which the conversation was turning. No-one had ever questioned him like this before, and it was stretching him out of his comfort zone.

Matt sighed. "Mello, you are not going to spend today studying," he announced. Mello raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because I say that I am."

"Nope, you're going to take me to Near. To be honest I'm quite curious about meeting him."

Mello tried not to let the surprise and shock he was feeling show on his face. He cleared his throat. "If you want to meet him then go find him yourself."

"No, I want you to introduce us."

"Why the fuck would you want me to introduce you guys to each other?!"

"Because I do. Now c'mon, let's go."

"Not happening; not in a million years. I don't know what kind of dream you think you're living in, but _I _will not listen to _you._"

"Yeah you will."

"No I won't!"

"Yeah you will."

"No I won't!"  
"Yeah."

"No!"

"Yeah."

"No!"

"Yeah."

"I SAID NO!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt had a content grin on his face as Mello again led him through Wammy's, muttering things not meant for anyone's ears. Basically; Mello was not happy. He mentally added another thing on his 'bad things about Matt list.'

_Bad Things about Matt:_

_8. When he's determined about doing something which you refuse to do he threatens that if you don't do it he'll play his video games ALL night, will get rid of all your chocolate bars and start singing loudly every time you start to study. In other words, he's acting like a spoilt brat._

"So then, where's Near," asked Matt chirpily. Mello gave him a withering glare. "He's usually in the library, playing with his stupid puzzles or toys."

"Oh, is he only five years old or something," snickered Matt. Mello ignored him. He couldn't believe he was listening to this geeky little smartass, no matter how he had threatened him. If anyone else heard about this it would be a huge blow to his ego.

Eventually they reached the library, and Mello stopped short before walking into it. "What do you want, permission," snickered Matt. Mello growled and pushed him into the room. "You shouldn't push your luck Matt."

"Aww c'mon, you know you love it." Matt's eyes skimmed around the library quickly. "So who's Near?"

Mello held back a gulp as he nodded to the small albino putting together a puzzle in a corner of the room.

"Well he doesn't look so clever," commented Matt. "Now introduce us."

"Why the hell do I have to do it!? I hate Near; I don't want to go anywhere near him!"

"Can you stop being so diffi-"

"Hang on a second; I know what this is about! You're too fucking scared to go over there yourself. You didn't say a word when Steve was about to smash your face in, and you turned into 'Mr Quiet' when Linda was speaking to us too! Aha, and in Roger's office I'd first pegged you as someone as emotionless as Near. I don't know what your problem is, but you're going to have to build a bridge and get over it. What are you, just anti-social or something? Hmm, no, that can't be it; you always talk like a parrot when you're near me. So what's your problem Matt, huh!?" By the end of this small outburst Mello's voice had risen to a point where basically everyone in the library was staring at him.

This wouldn't have annoyed him if Near hadn't taken the opportunity to saunter over to them. Mello gave him a glare that said 'come any closer and I'll break your kneecaps' but of course the young genius didn't pay attention to that.

"So you are the newest addition to this orphanage I've heard so many whispers about," he said to Matt. "I imagine it must be quite the challenge to be roomed with Mello. I'd given it an 87% chance that you'd already have some sort of external injury by now. It is not often that people beat these odds, so I suppose you should be congratulated on your luck."

Mello could see that Matt was automatically surprised by Near's way of speaking (even through the goggles; after all, who _wasn't _surprised by Near?).

"Why would you say that," asked Matt. Well obviously he was surprised enough to be able to get over whatever his problem/fear with other people was. Or maybe he was just trying to prove Mello wrong.

"Mello has a reputation of sorts around this orphanage. This led me to believe that he would completely despise having a roommate. Judging by the argument you two were obviously having a little while ago I was right in assuming this small fact," answered Near, as if Mello himself wasn't there. The blonde tapped his foot impatiently.

"Happy now Matt, you've met Near," he said snidely. It was obvious Matt was listening to Mello, but he didn't make any response. Great; now Matt was pissed at him for speaking the truth. Who cares if he was perhaps yelling it out a little (okay, a lot), it made no difference anyway.

"Well Mello, it looks as though you have angered your friend," put in Near. "Although I suppose I wouldn't have expected someone like you to understand how to treat people close to you. Your file is proof of that."

Near had crossed a line there; spoken of something that should be forbidden for him to speak about. He seemed to realise this after he had spoken and looked like he regretted it.

"Near, do not make me have to hit you," said Mello softly, a great pulsing anger vibrating through every word.

"What's going on," asked Matt, looking back and forth between Mello and Near. Of course… Matt didn't know. And if Mello had any say in it he'd never know.

"Near, go away." The white haired boy didn't move.

"I know that I went a little too far there Mello. If it's any consolation-"

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Near shuffled away without another sound. Matt looked at Mello in confusion.

"Whoa, seriously Mello, what was that all about?"

"Why should you care," muttered Mello.

"Umm, because I do?"

"Why don't you just go latch onto someone else Matt!? I don't want to deal with this right now!"

"Well you don't really seem to be the person who will ever want to deal with it; so spill."

"You're one to talk about not wanting to deal with things!" By now they had once again captured the attention of everyone else currently in the library. Some looked on with amusement, others curiosity, and others with just a tad of fear. Honestly, Mello didn't give a rat's ass about them. He was too busy releasing his frustration on Matt.

"What are you talking about," the redhead said. Mello laughed darkly.

"Like, as I was saying before, you have some sort of stupid phobia with people."

"So what if I do!?"

"So get over it! And why do you persist in ANGERING THE SHIT OUT OF ME!?"

"My reasons are my own Mello."

"EITHER TELL ME OR LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Calm down…"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"Dude, you seriously have some emotional issues."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT EMOTIONAL ISSUES MR CRYBABY!"

"………"

"That's right, I heard you crying," Mello chuckled. "I'm beginning to think that you're even more fucked up than I am."

"You heard-?"

"Yes, I did. I listened to you bawl your eyes out last night without any comments or snide remarks; not a word. I haven't even brought it up until now. That's because I know that there is some shit I shouldn't get involved in. You should learn that too."

"All I'm doing is trying to help."

"Did I ask for your help!?"

"No, but that's not the point."

"Very well then; enlighten me to what this marvellous point of yours is."

"The point is that you want to be helped, but anytime someone holds your interest enough to attempt to do so you shoot them down. Whatever tough guy act you're trying to pull is just a defence mechanism to protect yourself from people getting close to you."

"Are you trying to act like Near or something," replied Mello dryly. "Because I do not listen to all this psychobabble."

"Look Mello, now you're really starting to give me the shits."

"That makes two of us."

"……What's in your file? You got angry at Near after he mentioned something being in your file."

"This brings us back to the start of the conversation; why would you care?"

"I'm good with computers you know; I could always hack into the database."

"Do that and I'll break your arms and legs."

"There's no point in making idle threats."

"Believe me; they're not idle." A small smile appeared on Mello's face. "But you don't care about that; do you? I can't believe I didn't think of this before, it explains so much. Tell me Matt, what was it exactly that people did to you before you got to Wammy's?"

Matt shuffled nervously. "Mello, please don't…"

"Were your parents alcoholics," jeered Mello. "Did you have to live on the street most of your life? Do you even have parents? Were they the ones who abused you, or was it someone else? Enlighten me Matt, I'm going out on a limb with guesses here." He laughed cruelly.

"Mello, don't," whispered Matt, his voice nearly breaking. Mello only laughed again, unaware of Matt's shaking, or of his clenched fists. Again he was only focussed on lashing out with everything he had.

"What's wrong Matt, gonna cry about it!?" Matt's fist shot forward, punching into the wall right next to Mello's head. Matt took a deep breath. "Mello… you, you are… just…" He removed his fist form the wall, not noticing the blood now coating it.

Silently Matt left the library, ignoring the group of people looking and whispering as he did so. Mello blinked as he looked at the wall, all anger he had now used up.

He tried to tell himself that this was for the best. He tried to tell himself he wasn't even sorry for what he said. But regret had replaced everything else that he may or may not have been feeling.

He knew he had said too much, and that he was cruel to Matt. But his pride wouldn't let him even consider forming an apology to him.

So as he let himself slide down the wall to sit on the library floor, Mello felt very confused indeed.

_Bad Things about Matt:_

_9. He is one of the only people in the world who has ever made me feel guilty_

**A/N: Well, I'm glad I got that over and done with. And yes; Mello can be such a bastard sometimes, but you've got to love him for it! ^_^ **

**Ever since I've started writing this story I've noticed how Matt-ish or Mello-ish some people seem to be. I'm like 'hmm, he/she's like Mello', or 'cool, it's a Matt', or 'OMG it's Near.' I myself believe I do at times possess weirdly Mello-ish qualities; sometimes so much it's not even funny. Perhaps I should try to stop being so obsessed with Death Note. Ah well, let the universe stay the way it is. **

**Whoops, got a little off topic there. Anyway, I'll try to update again as soon as possible, I'm sure you're curious to know what will happen next. **


	4. Chapter 4, Reawakening

Chapter Four- Reawakened 

**A/N: Thankyou everyone so much for the wonderful reviews! They are much appreciated and help motivate me to write faster! ^_^ As a reward for your kindness I give you... a flashback! *hears groans* Hey, I personally like flashbacks... well, sometimes anyway. Ah well, you have to put up with it. But anyway, prepare yourselves for an angsty and Matt-free chapter. Don't worry, he hasn't died, you just don't see him in this one. He gets talked about enough though. **

**Ahem, and before I let you read the chapter, I just want to say one more thing. After writing this particular part of the story I realised two things. **

**1. Whatever actually DID happen in Mello's childhood must've been severely horrible and psychologically scarring for him to go through. I mean, I think of how he's like in the Death Note anime/manga and stuff, and surely no-one could just be like that naturally. This chapter makes me realise Mello is extremely COMPLEX, and we never do get to see much of how he truly is. I mean, Mikami got a whole chapter to himself on his stupid childhood, and Mello (and Matt for that matter) got nothing. That really ticks me off. But what really ticks me off was that originally Mello was not supposed to die in Death Note, and instead beat Near and Light. That makes me want to go beat myself in the head with a brick. *rolls eyes* Lazy Death Note creators. **

**2. This story has completely gone out of my control. For one thing, all this chapter was NEVER supposed to be created. I'd originally wanted this story to be light, perhaps a bit fluffy, and generally just a nice little bunch of thoughts. Instead the story smacks me in the face and spirals down into Land of the Serious and Angsty. Before I wanted to give Steve (do you still remember Steve?) a bigger sort of part in this story, but right now I can barely call him an OC. Oh yeah, and Mello was never supposed to behave like he has mental problems (which he doesn't!). I either have something wrong with my mind/imagination or something or somebody else is directing this story. *checks around for ghosts* Well, that's enough of my musings; if you aren't asleep already then here is the chapter! Happy reading!**

"_Mihael! Do you have any idea what time it is?" Of course she was waiting up for him; she always was. It wasn't like she cared though; it was only the bottle in her palm that she was currently interested in._

"_I'm sorry… I lost track of time," he answered meekly, facing down to try to hide the lie. She only responded with a gurgle that may have meant to be a laugh. _

"_If all you ever do is go around outside doing whatever it is you're doing, then how are you supposed to keep up your grades at school?" She let go of the empty bottle, ignoring its shattering as it hit the ground. "I wouldn't that to happen now, would I? And God wouldn't appreciate his favourite angel letting him down like that. Stupid boy, get upstairs and start studying!" _

"_Yes… I'm sorry." He quickly ran to his room before she started getting angry. He locked the door to be precautious, and went over to kneel by the side of his bed. He clutched the rosary hung around his neck, it was way too big for him but it just felt right. _

"_Dear God… I'm sorry for not praying for a while." He paused for a second, wondering when he last spoke a sentence that didn't include the words 'I'm sorry.' _

"_I… I just don't understand what I am supposed to do Lord." He tried to blink back the tears filling up his sky blue eyes. _

"_I mean, you gave me a family, but then killed my father and left it broken. You gave me a… an ability to think so well, but left me without the control to be able to think for myself. And you gave me the face of an angel, but sent me to live in Hell. Everything I used to think was good in my life is just a double edged sword. I don't know if this is your idea of irony, whether you just find pleasure in my suffering, or whether you're just trying to make me stronger… but I'm really confused. The other kids around me, I see them with their loving parents and smiling faces, and forgive me Lord, but I'm jealous of them. I guess I'm just praying for guidance. Why have you singled me out? Why am I the only one? Please… Lord… help me." _

_The boy wiped his eyes, unsuccessfully holding in a sniffle. Then he stood up and walked over to his desk, picking up the biggest text book placed on there. _

Mello opened his eyes with a groan, sitting up in his bed and rubbing his face. _Matt, _oh how he could barely even think his name now, was still sleeping, snoring soundly across the room. Mello looked up at the clock. 6:00; still early enough to walk for a while before having to get ready for classes. He quickly slipped on a plain black t-shirt and blue jeans before silently moving out of the room.

He wandered the halls, feeling quite relaxed by the fact that there was no-one else around. He stopped at the window and gazed absently at the scene outside. Usually it was only his room where he was able to truly breathe properly.

But now all it did was suffocate him, ever since yesterday. After Matt had stormed off, Mello tried to continue his day normally. The first thing he'd done was go back to his room to study; a normal part of a Sunday for him. But he found that his mind couldn't focus, couldn't concentrate on the simplest words.

So the next thing he had done was reach for his number one comfort; his chocolate. But he might as well have been eating ash, for that was how tasteless it was.

And now this dream… this memory; a memory he'd locked away in the darkest corner of his mind for the longest time. It had come back to him, and he could no longer ignore it.

A small part of him hated Matt, and blamed him for all this, thinking he was the reason for it all. But that would be impossible; fighting with someone you've only known for such a short amount of time could not be the reason.

This had been ready to happen for a long time now; and Matt was merely the catalyst to this reaction. All the pain inside of Mello he'd wanted to keep locked up was finally at the surface, like an erupting volcano. Yes, it had been waiting.

And damn, it hurt so much. It didn't help that he was still regretting what he had said to Matt, which really just added more discomfort.

That stupid redhead, why did he have to get involved? Why did he question and question when all should've been left alone? Mello realised that this was the exact reason why he didn't ever want to get close to people in the first place. It reopened old wounds; put a microscope over the scars. Well that was just fucking perfect.

Mello stopped walking and gritted his teeth. Well, God must love this now; he was being given quite a show. He clutched his rosary tightly. "I hate you," he hissed. "Do you hear me!?"

The hallway was silent, and Mello knew that even if it was full of people he would still be alone. "I SAID DO YOU HEAR ME!? ANSWER ME SOMEHOW YOU CRUEL SADISTIC BASTARD! I HATE YOU!"

Hot tears he didn't even know were coming were sliding down his face, but he only clutched his rosary tighter. He could hear a few doors opening as some other kids poked their heads out of their rooms to see what the commotion was all about. "What the fuck do you want," he snarled at them, and doors automatically closed again; after all, these kids weren't stupid.

Mello tried to calm himself, breathing in and out deeply, trying to sooth his emotions. When he finally found himself able to let go of the rosary he saw how the beads had left an indent in his hand.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID MARK ON ME," he screamed, and without even controlling it his hand slammed through the window. Mello stared wide eyed at the shattered glass, some of which was now on his skin. He thought he would faint at the sight of all that blood.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," he whimpered, holding his hand way out in front of him as if it were diseased. The cuts were stinging now, and the pieces of that window weren't going anywhere.

Some of the braver children had by now dared to peek out of their doorways for a second time by now, muttering and whispering to each other.

"Whoa, now he's cracked it!"  
"Dude, he was always cracked. This is psychotic!"

"Do you think we should get Roger; he's just standing there."

"Who is stupid enough to punch a window anyway?"

"Maybe a little bird had perched there and started singing, so he got pissed and tried to punch it."

"Yeah, I wouldn't put it past him to do that."

"Seriously guys; shouldn't we get Roger!?"

"Doesn't he get seven years of bad luck now?"

"No idiot, that's if you break a mirror!"

"Guys, some of the glass is still in his hand! We need to get him to the infirmary and-"

"What do you reckon he was shouting about?"

"Who knows, maybe he's a schizophrenic or something."

"Guys!? Urrgghh!"

"I wouldn't be surpri- Linda you idiot, what are you doing!?"

Mello heard footsteps, and his eyes moved to see Linda walking up to him with a worried expression on her face. Two more surprised faces were peeking out at them through a door. "Mello, are you alright!? What happened!?" Mello looked down at his hand. "Isn't it obvious," he said dryly.

"Well not really! It isn't often that smart kids go smashing their hands through windows," Linda replied angrily. Mello shrugged. As usual; after giving into his rage he felt a lot better afterwards, even if his hand happened to bleeding this particular time.

"Smart kids usually don't go and start verbally attacking other smart kids that have acted in an unusual way," he pointed out. "Especially if it involves breaking windows. For all you could've known I could be mentally unstable and in a state where I'd attack everything that moves. In fact, I may just do that now." He hissed at the stab of pain shooting through his palm.

Linda looked at his hand. "You should go to the infirmary," she said, the worried tone back in her voice.

"I'm not dumb, of course I have to go to the infirmary," Mello snapped. "I don't want to wander around everywhere with pieces of fucking glass in my hand."

"Hey, I was only trying to help," she cried out.

"Whoop-dee fucking do. You want a medal or something? Geez, people around here either want to fight me or help me." He crossed his arms. "I am a smart, capable boy. I need help with nothing." Except with beating God at his own game…

Linda glared at him. "Well fine then," she said levelly. "Just let me tell you how mean I thought you were being to Matt yesterday! I saw people trying to talk to him and how he reacted to them. You were the only person he actually talked to properly, and you completely stuffed it all up. You're such a horrible person Mello!" Linda turned around and started walking off. "And I'm telling Roger," she quickly added from over her shoulder.

Mello scoffed. "I don't care," he retorted. "And I didn't even ask for Matt to get so attached to me! It's his own fault that he has a dumb way of choosing people he feels are worth talking to!" He growled as he looked at his hand again. He actually did need to go to the infirmary. But with Linda opening her big mouth and going to Roger, he wouldn't be surprised if he would be waiting for him there. That meant questions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mello, what happened," Roger asked calmly. Mello winced as the nurse pried out another shard of glass. "I don't know," he said, glaring. "It's nothing." Roger met his gaze evenly.

"We both know that it isn't nothing Mello. Now tell me the truth."

"I didn't even realise that I was about to do it," he muttered.

"So in other words you were extremely angry," answered Roger. "Linda told me you were yelling, but you were by yourself."

"Yeah, of course big mouth Linda would tell you that."

"Mello, this is extremely serious! I don't want you to be harming yourself like this! I don't want a risk in which you can get hurt."

Mello narrowed his eyes. "You think I'm doing this on purpose," he stated. "Or that I have no control over myself."

"Unfortunately yes Mello. I thought that you would eventually grow out of this… state of mind you have, but I'm beginning to think that isn't happening."

"Well done Roger you just hit the jackpot. I'm not changing."

"You don't need to change. I just want you to let everything go."

"It's not so easy to banish things from the past," muttered Mello.

"I know," said Roger softly. "I just fear for you if you cannot win this fight." He sighed. "Maybe you could start by getting rid of the rosary."

"No." It was more than a protest; it was an order. "That would be the last thing I would do." Tears pricked his eyes as another piece of glass was removed. "Is this nearly done? Classes will be starting soon and I don't wish to be late."

Roger looked at him sadly. "Mello…"

"What?!"

"Never mind, just…" He thought for a second. "Don't let all this affect you now. The past is past, and the present is a present indeed. I heard about your argument with Matt… don't throw away something that could be good."

"Nothing could be good about Matt," he muttered. "He has the Devil's red hair."

Roger couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Red hair he may have," he admitted. "But he has a heart as big as yours. Someone to understand you is always a good thing to have Mihael."

Mello flinched at the name, his name, but tried to seem like it didn't bother him.

"Roger?"

"Yes?"

"Have I ever told you that you should be a father?"

"I already have kids," Roger smiled. "In fact, I'd say I have about an orphanage full of them." Mello grumbled as Roger ruffled his hair.

"And would you say that you have favourites out of all these kids," he asked.

"Oh I'm sure I could think of a few," chuckled Roger again.

**A/N: *sigh* Writing this story is so weird. Anyway, I hope this chapter didn't put you off; considering it's so different from my previous ones. I'm guessing I've lost about half my readers now. Well, I suppose I shall see, and I'll attempt to start writing chapter 5 now. See ya.**


End file.
